


There's Something Down There...

by Fides



Category: Trap Door
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the dark and nasty regions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Down There...

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this is Moonlettuce's fault.

"Oh Globbits," Berk said worriedly, "I nearly forgot what date it was."

Boni hopped out of his niche to look at him. "To what are you referring, Berk?"

"When his bloatedness has his needs that need seeing to."

If it would have been possible then Boni would have paled further than his normal bone-white.

"But the scunge," Boni wailed, "it's so unclean."

"Now then," Berk stopped him, "just because you have a headache from all your moaning..."

"BERK!"

Berk rolled his eyes. "Coming your rotundness," he called. Lowering his voice he addressed the room, "looks like it's bonking time!"


End file.
